


A Knight To Remember (Part 3)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The party ends without the plot to kill Arthur succeeding.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 78 Lust<br/>-<br/>Part 1 was #76, Part 2 was #77</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight To Remember (Part 3)

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** A Knight To Remember (Part 3)  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Leon/Mithian, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Freya, Lancelot, Tauren, Odin, Caerleon  
 **Summary:** The party ends without the plot to kill Arthur succeeding.  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Word Count:** 947  
 **Prompt:** 78 Lust  
 **Author's Notes:** Part 1 was #76, Part 2 was #77

 **A Knight To Remember (Part 3)**  
The party was starting to wind down. It had been an eventful night and everyone was getting restless.

Leon had gotten to the last gift. He smiled and thanked everyone as he unwrapped each one but the one he really wanted to open was from his Princess.

Mithian smiled as she handed him a tie box. “This one is from me.”

Leon inwardly groaned. She had gotten him another hideous tie. He smiled and tore into it. He opened the box and was surprised not to find a tie at all but a paper.

Leon pulled the paper out of the box and looked at her curiously. “Mithian?”

“Just read what it says.” Mithian said.

Leon gasped and pulled her into his arms. He waved the paper in the air. “We are having a baby!”

“More babies.” Gwaine rolled his eyes and got more ale.

Everyone congratulated the expectant parents.

“Well done!” Arthur said. “Soon we will have enough children between us for a football team.”

“Is that all you think of is football, Arthur?” Gwen said.

“Well theirs makes four. We just need a few more. Elyan?”

Elyan shook his head. “Not likely as I have no girlfriend at the moment.”

“There’s always hope.” Percival said. “Things are going well with me and Vivian.”

“Don’t worry Arthur. You will get to have that football team.” Freya said from the edge of the group. “I have foreseen many children at the Court of Britain.”

“There! The Lady of the Lake says I will have my wish.” Arthur said smugly.

“We need to take care of that other business, Arthur.” Merlin reminded him. “Leon, Mithian, good luck and sleep now because you won’t later.”

Morgana gave Merlin a glare. “He is joking. Devon sleeps through the night now. I’m driving anyone home that needs to go.”

“I will too. I think only Morgana and I are sober at this point besides Mithian.” Gwen said. She went over to Arthur and held out her hand for the car keys.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Arthur said. “Merlin, take Lancelot’s car and Gwaine. Go to their place to do the spells. The more I think about the more I think the Kingdom Building is being watched.“

Merlin and Gwaine went to carry the unconscious Lancelot down to the car.

The party broke up quickly and after everyone left Mithian sat on Leon’s lap. “Were you surprised?”

“Yes. It was the best gift ever.” Leon said. “I wish the party had gone better. I know you worked hard on it.”

“It was a normal Camelot party.” Mithian smiled. “I have another present for you.”

“What is it?” Leon asked but he already had an idea.

“Me.” Mithian kissed him. She got up and pulled him to his feet.

“I shall enjoy the unwrapping, Princess.” Leon laughed and let her lead him to the bedroom.

 

Across town in the office of Caerleon.  
“You said he heard the spell. Why haven’t we heard anything?” Caerleon slammed his fist on the desk.

“He may have already fulfilled his task. We need to be patient. They will not release news of the King’s death without a cover story.” Tauren said.

“He is right. We must be patient.” Odin said. “I desire the power I once had too but I am willing to wait for it.”

“I am not. Tauren is there a way to find out if his goal is accomplished?” Caerleon asked.

“Maybe.” Tauren said. “But as I told you before I do not possess the power I once had. I may fail.”

“Do what you can.” Caerleon said.

Tauren left the room the try the spell he thought would bring them answers.

“Your lust for power is going to get us all discovered. Are you forgetting that Emrys is at Arthur side constantly? Unlike our friend Tauren he has all his powers and then some. He will know we did this if he doesn’t already.”

“Stop being a ninny. Emrys has no idea or Arthur would have moved on us already.” Caerleon said.

“You are a fool if you think Emrys doesn’t know what is going on every second of the day. He made Arthur king again. He is the one with the real power here.” Odin said.

“We will not fail.” Caerleon said with confidence.

“We failed at taking over Pendragon International and we will fail at taking over Britain.” Odin said. “Why did I ever get involved with a power hungry mad man like you?”

“Indeed.” Caerleon pulled out a revolver from his desk drawer and fired one shot.

Odin clutched his chest and crumpled to the ground.

Caerleon stood and walked over to Odin. He checked for a pulse and found none. “That is one problem solved.”

 

At Gwaine’s apartment  
As Lancelot lay on the bed in his room, Merlin finished the last spell to undo the brainwashing and remover the block on Lancelot’s memories. He hesitated to bring the knight around.

Gwaine stood in the doorway. “Is that it?”

“Yes but I don’t know if it worked until I wake him up.” Merlin said.

“I can hold him a minute while you knock him back out so go ahead and wake him up.” Gwaine said.

“Sure?” Merlin asked

“Yeah.” Gwaine stood ready. “Go ahead.”

Merlin said the spell to wake up Lancelot.

The Knight’s eyes fluttered and he looked around. “Merlin how did I get here?”

“Long story. Tell me all that you remember.” Merlin said as he sat on the bed.

“From when? Camelot or now?” Lancelot asked

“You remember Camelot?” Merlin asked to be sure.

“Yes. I do.” Lancelot looked at merlin with sadness.


End file.
